my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carla
"Daniel don't be stupid, you're not going anywhere." :—Carla to Daniel about him leaving the room to check on his friends. : Carla is one of Daniel's classmates and a former Woodbury resident that is now living in the prison. She first appears in "Days Gone Bye" but doesn't appear until "Made to Suffer". Pre-Apocalypse Carla attended the same school as Daniel and the others and Daniel had a crush on her. In the day of the outbreak, Carla and her classmates, along with the rest of the school survivors are rescued by the military and where being taken to a refugee camp in Atlanta. Unfortunately they never make it to Atlanta, due to a herd who gets in their way. The military runs out of ammo before they can get rid of every walker. Suddenly The Governor appears and saves the remaining students, including Carla. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Carla is first mentioned by Cristiana about Daniel's crush on her. She's later seen during a geography class, sitting next to Johanna and in the desk beside her is Daniel and Renato. Daniel and Carla share a look with each other before a gun shot is heard. Later, Carla is disgusted when her former english teacher devours Ana, Carla's geography teacher. When Daniel informs them that he's going to check on his friends, Carla asks him not to go and tries to force him to stay but he still leaves. Carla is later seen in a military truck with her classmates when Daniel tries to get to the military. Season 3 "When the Dead Come Knocking" Carla is mentioned in this episode by Daniel when he searches for Woodbury in a map, stating that Carla would have been useful in that situation. "Made to Suffer" Carla is briefly seen in this episode with Marialex and Andrea, who are hiding from the gunfire between the Woodbury soldiers and the prison group. "The Suicide King" Carla is first seen in this episode when Adriana is killed, even though she seems disturbed by Adriana's death, Andrea takes her out of the arena to a safe place. She's later seen watching in horror when Hanna is attacked by zombies. Later that day, Carla, Andrea, Nadine, Johanna, and other townspeople gather outside The Governor's apartment until Johanne and Dr.Octavius calm them down. "I Ain't a Judas" Carla is seen with Kat in Woodbury, while Kat complains that she's too inexperienced to fight in a war just like most of them. "Prey" Carla is first seen in a flashback with Daniel. They pass through Adriana and greet her, going their own way. She's seen again with her class, in a military truck, en route to Atlanta. They are surrounded by a herd and Carla and her friends are saved by The Governor. Later in the episode, Carla is keeping watch with Dylan when Johanne tries to escape Woodbury. The Governor then interrogates them about Johanne's escape. She's taken with Dylan, Natacha and Leonardo to the walker pit with Renato, asking for their help to round up the dead. carla refuses to make part of a plan that involves feeding people to biters and Natacha tries to convince her to help and she ends up doing it. She's seen in the end of the episode when The Governor returns to Woodbury and tells them that he didn't found Johanne. When The Governor discovers about the burned walkers, his suspects that Carla and Dylan where the ones responsible and asks them about the gasoline, but Carla and Dylan didn't knew about what he was talking about "Welcome to the Tombs" Carla, along with the rest of her classmates stayed in Woodbury to protect the children and elderly. Before the soldiers depart to the prison, Carla is seen hugging Kat and asking her to be carefull. She's seen later when Daniel and his group gets to Woodbury. The two hug and she informs Daniel that Johanne ran away to join him at the prison and asks him if she's safe. She's among the group that goes to investigate the interrogation room. When Carla discovers that Johanne was bitten, tears start falling from her eyes and she leaves the room with Kat. Sophia stays in the room with Johanne, while the group waits outside. A gunshot sounds Carla is brought back to the prison with the remaining Woodbury survivors. Season 4 Carla will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carla has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Daniel :"Daniel don't be stupid, you're not going anywhere." :—Carla to Daniel about him leaving the room to check on his friends. Daniel had a crush on Carla before the apocalypse but it is unknown if he still likes her. It was never known if Carla also felt the same by Daniel but she seems to care for him deeply. Some examples are when Daniel leaves his classmates in "Days Gone Bye", Carla wanted him to stay with them and tries to force him but he still leaves. When they are reunited in "Welcome to the Tombs" Carla seems overjoyed by seeing her friend alive and well. Their relationship will be developed further in Season 4. Kat :"Please be carefull ok?" :—Carla to Kat before she goes to the prison. Kat seems to be Carla's best friend and they are usually very protective towards each other. They're often seen together around Woodbury. When Kat is getting ready to leave Woodbury and atack the prison, Carla hugs her and asks her to be carefull. Andrea :"Come on Carla, it's not safe, we need to go." :—Andrea to Carla after Adriana's death. When she wasn't with Kat, Carla was seen with Andrea, they were seen together multiple times and seemed to care for each other deeply. Andrea took Carla to a safe place when Woodbury is attacked and Carla is seen with her in "Welcome to the Tombs" when Daniel and his group arrives. Diana Not much is shown of Carla and Diana, but they seem to have been friends before the apocalypse since she hugs Diana and Inês when she gets to the prison in "Welcome to the Tombs". Their relationship will be developed further in Season 4. Inês Like Diana, Carla seems to be friends with inês before the apocalypse, since she hugs Inês and Diana when she joins the prison survivors. Dylan Carla and Dylan had a normal friendship. She's seen with him a couple of times and they seem to be in accordance often, like when they didn't wanted to feed Daniel's group to walkers. Their friendship hasn't been developed much yet. Adriana Carla and Adriana were friends before the apocalypse started. Carla was very disturbed when Adriana died. Their friendship wasn't developed further before Adriana's death. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" Season 3 *"When the Dead Come Knocking" *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"I Ain't a Judas" *"Prey" *"Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 To Be Added Trivia *In an Interview, it was revealed that Carla's relationship with Daniel and Diana will be developed further. *Carla is one of the many characters who first appeared in the premiere of Season 1 but only appeared again in Season 3. *Carla doesn't seem to have a counterpart, being one of the many original characters to this series.